Hadiahnya apaan?
by Khaidir Ali
Summary: Waktu Gopal terbuang hanya karena Boboiboy meminta saran darinya hadiah apa yang akan diberikan pada sang gadis. "Lantas kenapa kau baru memikirkan hadiahnya sekarang, bodoh?" / BoifemFang / Warning Inside / FF perdana di FFN / Mind to read, please?


**BoBoiBoy dan semua karakter dalam kisah ini adalahnya sepenuhnya milik pihak monsta. Plot murni hasil pemikiran penulis. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil, hanya sebuah kesenangan semata.**

 **WARNING: Indonesia!AU, SHS!AU, Humor/Friendship/Romance, OOC, Typo, somehow gaje, somehow klise, genderbend!Fang, BoifemFang, DLDR.**

 **FF ini spesial dibuat untuk Arisa Morishita.**

* * *

.

.

.: **Hadiahnya apaan?** by **Khaidir Ali** :.

.

.

* * *

Seharusnya seorang Gopal sudah kabur ke kantin sekolah saat bel istirahat berkumandang keras. Seharusnya pemuda limabelas tahun itu telah memberi nutrisi perutnya jika saja teman sepermainan semasa kecilnya dulu itu tidak menahan hasratnya. Kalau saja ini salah satu animasi favoritnya yang berasal dari Negeri Jiran itu maka mungkin saja kini perempatan merah _imager_ sudah menghiasi keningnya.

Gopal menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Pasalnya sudah lewat dari lima menit temannya itu masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Ingin sekali dia mencengkram kuat leher temannya itu hingga tak bernapas lagi.

Tapi dari tingkah temannya itu Gopal merasakan ada hawa lain yang terpancar dari temannya itu. Walau orang sebodoh Gopal saja bisa melihat dari sinar wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah temannya itu. Maka dari itu pemuda bertubuh besar itu sempat menyarankan temannya ikut ekstrakurikuler yang berbau drama, _biar pinter akting_ katanya.

Oke, deskripsi tadi tak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Hei, katakan apa maumu, Boboiboy!?"

Jemari pemuda pemilik nama Boboiboy itu menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya padahal tidak ada kutu yang menggigit kulit kepalanya. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya ingin minta saran darimu, itu saja."

Sebelah alis Gopal terangkat, menunjukkan keheranannya. Sedikit ada rasa kesal yang sedikit membekas di hatinya. Untuk apa coba bseorang Boboiboy membuat pemuda bertubuh besar itu menunda mengisi perutnya yang sudah mendemo minta makan kalau hanya untuk dimintai sarnnya saja. _Kurang kerjaan banget sih bocah dinosaurus ini …_

"Langsung _to the point_ _deh_ , perutku sudah minta diisi _nih_ …"

Berkedip heran saat mendengar rengekan itu. Helaan napas panjang berhasil lolos dari bibir pemuda cokelat itu. Jemarinya membenarkan posisi topi oranyenya yang sedikit bergeser. "Kenapa kau hanya mempedulikan perutnya saja?! Mengapa kau mengacuhkanku—?!"

Sukses sudah Gopal menjatuhkan sebulir keringat di pelipisnya. Otaknya yang mulai membuat asumsi kalau temannya itu kurang asupan—oke, bukan asupan yang _itu_ , ya.

"Cepatlah, bodoh! _Remember this; time is money, right_?"

Boboiboy menatap seolah tak percaya pada teman berbadan besar itu. "Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa Inggris?"

 _Minta di_ tabok _juga bocah sialan ini._

Gopal memegang keningnya sesaat yang terasa pening, duduk di bangku yang berada di depan Boboiboy. Matanya melirik ke arah jam tangan kesayangannya; menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tujuh menit, masih ada waktu untuk makan kalau bocah sialan di depannya itu tidak cepat.

Jemari lentik Boboiboy membenarkan posisi topinya. Sedikit berdeham untuk meringankan suasanya yang entah kenapa jadi aneh—pahadal kedoknya hanya ingin minta pendapat. "Jadi begini— _uhm_ , bagaimana aku bilangnya, ya …"

Sukses sudah Gopal dibuat kuku-kuku jarinya mencengkam kuat meja kayu yang tak berdosa. Kini ia sudah berada pada ujung batasannya, ditambah para cacing perut yang mengadakan demo besar-besaran di dalam sana.

"CEPAT KATAKAN, BOCAH SIALAN! KAU MEMBUANG WAKTUKU, TAHU!?"

Pemuda bertopi itu merinding hebat, pasalnya ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat Gopal membentaknya dengan nada sekeras itu. _Kan_ biasanya dia dibentak habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karena Gopal terlalu sering kencan dengan _game_ yang biasanya selalu berakhir bermesraan dengan ayah tercinta—

—oke, hampir saja Boboiboy membongkar aib keluarga Gopal yang terlarang.

Pemuda bermata cokelat cermelang itu menarik napas panjang. Matanya berkilat serius, akhirnya sebentar lagi dimulai—batin Gopal.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya minta saran apa yang harus kuberikan pada Fang di hari ulang tahunnya nanti."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

He—

"JADI KAU HANYA INGIN _NGOMONG_ ITU SAJA, HUH!? DASAR ! #$%^ &*()."

Tubuh Boboiboy makin bergidik ngeri saat matanya menangkap aura hitam yang menyelimuti teman berbadan subur itu, mana kalimatnya harus disensor pula. Dasar tidak tahu malu, untungnya _ranting_ -nya bukan untuk anak-anak—lupakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Te-tenanglah sebentar, Go-Gopal. A-Aku …" Bahkan Gopal sukses membuat Boboiboy sulit untuk menyusun kata dalam benaknya. Bagaimana caranya agar pemuda itu dapat menenangkan temannya itu.

 _Cling_! Otaknya terbesit suatu ide cermelang—bahkan sampai kepalanya mengeluarkan lampu. _Seharusnya ini sukses besar …_

"Kalau kau tidak marah lagi dan beri aku sarannya, maka aku akan memaksa kakekku untuk mengurangi hutangmu dan kau akan kutraktir makan. Bagaimana?"

Sungguh ide yang begitu cermelang, Boboiboy! Bahkan kini Gopal seperti kucing oranye berbadan besar dari _fandom_ sebelah yang mengeong minta makan pada majikannya. Senyum kemenangan terukir manis di wajah tampan Boboiboy. Rencananya sukses lancar!

Gopal berdeham. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum dirinya mengubah posisi duduknya a la bos. "Jadi ceritanya kau ingin memberi hadiah untuk Fang?"

Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak salah gadis berkacamata yang bernama Fang itu dari kelas sebelah yang notabenenya adalah pacarmu?"

Boboiboy kembali mengangguk.

Gopal bertopang dagu, seolah sedang berpikir. "Saran, ya—tunggu dulu! Seingatku ulang tahunnya itu hari ini, _kan_?"

Boboiboy mengangguk lemas.

"Lantas kenapa kau baru memikirkan hadiahnya sekarang, bodoh!?" Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun ia memukul keras kepala Boboiboy hingga sang empunya tersungkur.

Boboiboy, yang menjadi korban penganiayan Gopal, menatap sendu pada sang pelaku kejahatan yang terjadi sesaat itu. "Habisnya aku tidak pandai dalam memberikan hadiah pada seorang gadis! Kau itu _kan stalker_ terhebat seantreo Rintis, jadi siapa tahu aku -bisa minta saran darimu."

 _Stalker_ hebat, katanya? Seketika sinar wajah pemuda bernama Gopal itu menunjukkan sinar angkuh, bahkan sampai ia membuat adegan _kibas ganteng_ padahal rambutnya baru dipotong hingga pendek kemarin. Tidak ada salahnya menolong pemuda pemilik kedai cokelat—milik sang kakek maksudnya—yang selalu memberikan kwitansi hutang tiap kali berkunjung.

Kembali pemuda berambut cokelat pendek itu bertopang dagu, membiarkan isi kepalanya membuat rangkaian film abstrak yang kemungkinan kecil akan berhasil terjadi. Sebuah lampu keluar dari kepalanya; sebuah ide baru saja terciptakan. Segera ia memberikan isyarat pada lawan bicaranya agar mendekatkan telinganya.

Boboiboy menurut. Segera pemuda penyuka warna oranye itu mendekati Gopal sesuai dengan isyaratnya, dan mendengarkan seluruh isi dari bisikan Gopal. Tak lama kmudian sebulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya, matanya menatap temannya seolah berkata _'are-you-kidding-me-huh' ._

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Masih _mending_ aku beri saran …"

Helaan napas panjang lolos dari bibir Boboiboy. "Tapi yakin Fang akan menerima hadiah _itu_?"

Dengan memancarkan sinar sombong dari wajahnya, Gopal kembali _kibas ganteng imager_. "Tentu saja. Aku pernah men- _stalk_ dia, jadi Fang akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!" Tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Boboiboy, bermaksud menyemangatinya.

Tatapan pemuda bertopi itu melunak. _Ya … tidak ada cara lain_ —batinnya sesaat. "Awas saja kalau Fang tidak menerimanya …"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.: Hadianya apaan? :.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pukul duabelas lewat limabelas menit. Itulah jawaban yang Boboiboy temukan saat matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding kelasnya. Limabelas menit lagi bel masuk jam pelajaran terakhir berkumandang. Ia menghela napas panjang. Benaknya masih teringan akan saran dari Gopal—entah itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Semangatnya menciut.

 _Ya paling cuman dapat tamparan penuh cinta dan langsung minta putus—tidak, tidak, tidak. Sang cucu dari pemilik kedai cokelat ternama se-Rintis ini tidak boleh_ negative thinking _. Harus berani ambil risiko;_ SETRONK _!_

… entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini.

Baru saja ia mempunyai inisiatif untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui dia dan memberikan hadiahnya, namun tiba-tiba sosok yang ia cari kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Kebetulan _banget_.

"Fang!" Segera pemuda bertopi dinasaurus itu berjalan menuju tempat gadis berkacamata itu, yang disambut dengan tatapan datar darinya. "Kau mau apa datang ke kelasku?"

Fang, gadis berambut bak anggur segar itu sedikit menaikkan kacamtanya. "Kata temanmu berbadan gemuk itu kau mencariku, hm?"

Teman berbadan gemuk—oh, otaknya baru _ngeh_. Segera pemuda bertopi itu mendelik ke arah sang pelaku yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan sinar wajah seolah berkata ' _good luck'_. Ingatkan ia agar setelah ini menghajar pemuda gemuk itu.

"Yup. Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Boboiboy menarik napas panjang sesaat. "Selamat ulang tahun, Fang." Ucapnya pelan dengan ditemani guratan merah di wajahnya.

Gadis bermata hitam itu sedikit tersentak, guratan merah tipis sedikit menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Ah, terima kasih."

Gopal, kini tengah asyik menikmati _popcorn_ yang ia sengaja beli di kantin sekolah untuk menemaninya menonton drama sinetron kebanyakan yang terjadi secara _live_ tanpa sensor. Lumayan ' _kan_ tontonan gratis.

Jemari lentik Boboiboy mulai masuk ke dalam saku celananya, mencari sesuatu. Fang hanya menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Boboiboy mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sesuatu yang sangat tidak asing bagi seorang Fang.

"I-Ini hadiah dariku." Pemuda itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Dasar orang tidak elit."

 _Protek-Protek-Kretek._ Saat suara sarkasme Fang memasuki gendang telinganya dunianya seketika hancur, pasalnya dirinya dibilang 'orang tidak elit' dari Fang—yang telah diketahui adalah pacarnya kini.

"Kalau mau memberi cokelat padaku harganya itu yang lumayan mahal, seperti GOLDKING. Lantas kau memberikanku cokelat Choka-Choka yang harganya seribu perak? Kau sungguh orang tidak terelit yang pernah kutemui, Boboiboy."

Luntur sudah _image_ Boboiboy di depan Fang. Luntur sudah semua ekspektasi yang diharapkan. Luntur sudah kapal persiar yang berniat ia beli untuk Fang—tidak, bagian ini tidak masuk kategori. Intinya; luntur sudah semua harapan.

Gadis berambut anggur itu mulai mengambil langkah, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang kini telah menjadi butiran debu. Pemuda itu sadar kalau gadisnya meninggalkan dirinya, berniat untuk mengejar namun matanya tidak menemukan sosok gadisnya. Nampaknya Fang mempunyai ilmu teleparti, cepat sekali menghilangnya.

Mata cokelatnya menatap sendu pada benda yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Bagian skenario mana yang salah sehingga dirinya gagal memberikan hadiah untuk Fang di hari ulang tahunnya ini—bahkan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Padahal dirinya sudah mengikuti saran dari Gopal—

Otaknya mulai memproses semua kepingan film yang tersimpan dalam memorinya. Boboiboy tersentak. Ia menyadari kesalahan dalam skenario ekspektasinya. Segera matanya mendelik tajam ke arah teman berbadan besarnya itu.

Yang ditatap olehnya berhenti memakan _popcorn_ -nya. Nampaknya alarm merah telah berbunyi nyaring.

"INI SEMUA SALAH SARANMU, GOPAL!"

Gopal histeris. Spontan ia lempar makanannya ke sebarang tempat dan segera berlari ke luar kelas untuk menghindari amukan Boboiboy yang sebentar lagi menggoncang sekolah itu.

Semoga kau bisa menghindar dari amukannya itu, Gopal.

* * *

.

.

 **End**

.

.

* * *

 **Hai, hai, hai! Terima kasih karena telah membaca FF perdana Khaidir! Salam kenal bagi para penghuni fandom ini dan juga para pembaca /o/**

 **Sebenarnya Khaidir punya planning mau buat FF di fandom sebelah, cuma ya pemikiran Khaidir tiba-tiba ganti haluan ke sini. Jadi ya maafkan Khaidir yang tidak konsisten ini, mbak Arisa :")**

 **Segala bentuk review sangat diterima untuk Khaidir—berhubung ini FF perdana, kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih! ^^**


End file.
